


shed these lung spires and breathe

by Ra1 (Algae_RA1)



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: Don't Take This Too Seriously, Hanahaki Disease, M/M, crackish, sephiroth is bad at romance
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:55:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24697183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Algae_RA1/pseuds/Ra1
Summary: 克劳德几乎要被死对头的剑捅个对穿，彻底完蛋，但最后一刻扑面而来的却是各种奇怪的花还有它们诡异的意思或者萨菲罗斯在追人这种事情上一窍不通，不过至少比一把剑直接戳穿心脏来得好。
Relationships: Sephiroth/Cloud Strife
Kudos: 29





	shed these lung spires and breathe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dustofwarfare](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dustofwarfare/gifts).
  * A translation of [shed these lung spires and breathe](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13518192) by [dustofwarfare](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dustofwarfare/pseuds/dustofwarfare). 



> 作者的话：吐花症的梗，你们都懂，这个太有趣了（花语都是真的，不过有些花是我掰出来的，反正写手就有这种自由）。别太较真，就是为了kuso，我写得超开心:D 标题来自Brown Bird的歌，Seven Hells
> 
> 译者的话：三岁，老萨，三岁！

“克劳德，”萨菲罗斯心满意足，以胜利者的姿态俯视他，正宗扬起，蓄势待发，“现在该轮到你下去沉眠——而且你可不能像我一样折返。好好睡吧，我的一生之敌。”

克劳德浑身剧痛，因为战斗和痛楚疲惫不堪，他挣扎着要站起来，他要继续战斗，但是手已经折了，他的脚踝也不行了，而黑暗就在前方，不，就在这里。尽管他无比想要继续但是一切都已经到了极限，一切都到此为止了。萨菲罗斯会杀了他，带着胜利者的姿态，享受这场最终的盛宴——将他折磨致死。克劳德做好了准备迎接这最后一击。终于，总算，他得到了解脱，不会再有痛苦和伤害。他可以再次见到爱丽丝和扎克斯——

他仰起头，挑衅地看向萨菲罗斯，手指还在努力握紧剑——即使疼痛让他头晕目眩，恶心得要命。就算是死，他也要作为一名战士，拿着剑，在战斗中咽下最后一口气。

萨菲罗斯张开嘴，似乎是要嘲笑他徒劳无功的惺惺作态……但是他竟然开始咳嗽起来，剧烈的动作牵扯着他全身，而克劳德身周有什么如雨一般纷纷落下。它们纤小而通体漆黑，他有那么一刻错觉那是片翼上的羽毛，但是很快他觉察了，那不是羽毛，是……花瓣。

克劳德瞪着眼前的人，看着萨菲罗斯咳嗽着一步一步退开。他自己的情况很糟，并且在继续恶化，疼痛几乎要夺走所有的意识，但是在倒下的那一瞬间，他瞥见一朵鲜红的花落下，混在铺天盖地的黑色中，脑子里顿时冒出“呃，那是什么”然后就陷入了昏迷之中。

克劳德醒来的时候发现自己孤身一人，躺在昏过去的地方。伤口都已经被治愈了，还有一瓶回复剂放在一旁。他身周是黑色的花海，一朵孤零零的红色被小心置于药剂的瓶口。

他皱起眉，拿过花，一口喝下回复剂。这到底是是什么意思，还有，为什么自己还活着？明明萨菲罗斯就差最后一步了，为什么不动手？

那是朵鲜红的康乃馨。

\---

“你知道红色的康乃馨有什么意思吗？”他问蒂法。

“啊？”蒂法眨了眨眼，“意思，什么意思？”

“呃，就像是，花不都有什么意思的吗？”克劳德觉得问这句话的自己和笨蛋一样。肯定是幻觉，毕竟那个时候根本就是死到临头。

蒂法耸了耸肩膀：“我开的是酒吧，不是卖花的。”然后露出不怀好意的笑容，“你要给谁送花？”

“没有谁。”克劳德含混地说。讲真，难道她真的觉得自己是会做种事情的人？他甚至都没有勇气问那些看起来不错的男人的号码。送花，呵，她又不是第一天才认识自己。

“那就是有人送你花了。”她的眼睛看起来闪闪发光，“啊，克劳德！别这样！我明明都和你说了我和巴雷特的事情！”

“你那是不得不说，我看到你们接吻了。”克劳德好心补充，她嘘了他一声，稍微有点脸红。他真的很为她高兴，而玛琳简直快乐得上天。“这……没什么。太蠢了。”

蒂法夸张地叹口气，已经习惯了克劳德时不时的闪烁其词。她只是递给他一块干净的抹布：“那就帮我擦几个杯子吧，怎么样？”

克劳德帮忙擦干了玻璃杯，然后上楼去上网找花的意思。

红色的康乃馨——代表着爱慕

嗯……

克劳德完全没有料到，这也不能解释为什么萨菲罗斯要给他这朵花。还有，那些黑色的花瓣是什么？他认不出那些。

还有，萨菲罗斯一边咳嗽一边冒出来的花？那是什么意思。

肯定是幻觉，只有这个解释了。

\---

“等等，除非你把花的事情讲清楚，不然其他都别想。还有，干嘛不杀了我？”克劳德双手抱胸，瞪着萨菲罗斯，“开口。平时明明让你闭嘴都难。”

“我——”萨菲罗斯马上又住口了，身体奇怪得打着嗝。

克劳德的眼睛张得更大了，他发现萨菲罗斯在强忍着不要咳嗽：“还来？喂，到底是怎么回事？”

萨菲罗斯在努力通过鼻子呼吸，而且似乎在努力控制住——不过看起来只要他张开口，就已经输得一败涂地了。咳嗽声，吸气声，还有其他总总，这是克劳德从自己的对手那里听到过他发出的最恶心的声音。就算之被杀了三次，也从没看他这么狼狈过。

黑色的花瓣几乎称得上奔涌而出。

而在其中则有一支深邃的暗蓝色。克劳德见过它，但是记不到到底在哪里。而且也没这个空，因为萨菲罗斯拿着花，一步一步靠近。

克劳德拿起剑，不过好像这个动作有点多余。萨菲罗斯看起来满腔怒火，而且还在咳嗽，不过总算在克劳德面前停下来，眼里的神情仿佛是要把正宗利索地整个送进克劳德的胸口——再一次——但是他没这么干。取而代之的是一朵花，被扔到了克劳德脚边。简直像是青春期的小孩子闹脾气，而不是一生之敌的仇怨。克劳德整个人都惊呆了，僵在当场动惮不得。

还没来得及说一个字，萨菲罗斯转身大步走开了。

克劳德捡起花，在手中转动几下，目送那个人离开。

\---

克劳德继续搜寻关于花的信息，发现这是阳光海岸周边生长的一种百合。白色百合是带着粉边的纤细美丽花朵，多用于婚礼。意寓未来的希望。

而蓝色的，就想他手中这支由萨菲罗斯……呃，搞出来，给自己的……则代表着永远属于我。

见鬼的这到底是怎么一回事？

\---

“你听说过有人咳嗽咳出花来吗？”克劳德问里维。

“你是说因为吃了有毒的花所以呕吐的那种？”里维瞥了他一眼，反问道。

“不是，大概是……”克劳德摆摆手，“就是咳嗽，然后，有花了。”

“你最近睡得好吗，克劳德？”里维看起来有一点担心。

克劳德摊在椅子上：“算了，我什么也没说。”

\---

“你要么解释清楚，要么别出现了。”克劳德说道。

还有一点路就能到朱诺，他正在送一单快递。萨菲罗斯就等在草木葱郁的原野上，刀身反射出粼粼日光，银色长发在微风中扬起落下。

而芬里尔停下的一瞬间，咳嗽声响了起来。

“你喜欢我，而且我一直属于你？”克劳德说道，而萨菲罗斯的回答则是……更猛烈的咳嗽和更多的花瓣，“你难道要说什么？”

正宗撕开空气，一朵巨大洁白的花朵在刀尖出现。洁白无瑕，克劳德认得它，非常熟悉——这是尼布尔海姆独有的深冬山栀。

被递到克劳德面前。他皱着眉，接过花——看起来他只能这么做了。深冬山栀只会在雪中开放，而且它们长久以来都用于葬礼之上，悼念亡者。克劳德扬起眉，指间捻着花瓣。“我们战斗了这么久，这真的是你做过最奇怪的事。比你和我说你那个外星人妈妈让你把星球当船开还要奇怪。”

萨菲罗斯在漫天扬起的黑色花瓣中失去了踪迹。

\---

克劳德留下了花，他已经很久没有见过它了。他想起了母亲，而这份提醒让他非常，非常，非常愤怒。

\---

克劳德把深冬山栀带去了爱丽丝的教堂。他不想再被怒火，内疚和悲伤彻底压垮，因此将花放进了泉水之中，看它顺着水流上下起伏。突然好奇起来泉水会对花做些什么吗？他也不知道这泉水会被污染——毕竟花来自萨菲罗斯。

什么变化都没有，花依然漂浮着，水也一样清澈。

“这朵花真美，”他身旁有一名女性说道，“那是深冬山栀吗？我已经很久没有见过了。”

“是献给亡者的花。”克劳德平板地回答。是为了提醒我萨菲罗斯夺走了我珍惜的人。

女性点点头：“你知道为什么是这样吗？我在上学的时候读到过，觉得真的太美了。”

克劳德不知道，他也这么回答了。

“嗯，据说是因为这种花在雪中，在不适宜居住的高山上才能生长，因而是作为对逝者，对那些生活在艰难地区，却依然茁壮生长的生命的尊重。它代表着即使死亡也能滋养万物，而死亡也并不会令你软弱。”

克劳德直直地盯着她，久到她觉得难堪于是匆匆离开。他没来得及解释自己其实不是什么连环凶杀之类的疯子，只是不能明白为什么那个萨菲罗斯会在追求自己，用的还是显然从那家伙肺里长出来的花。

\---

克劳德没多少钱，他也不是真的很关心，物质上的财富对他几乎没有什么吸引力。一张金碟的终身券，一把不错的剑，一辆车，这些就是他全部家当和几乎所有金钱的流向。

但是他也攒了点钱，在海岸边买了个小房子，大概离朱诺五十公里不到人迹罕至的小地方。他可以自己整修，改造。这里也很安静，是个拿来逃避的好地方。当某个家伙出现的时候他已经在这里搭了好一会的陆行鸟围栏。熟悉的电流感刺激着神经，就仿佛雷雨前鸟雀无声，地震前走兽皆藏。

“咳嗽把你暴露得一干二净。”克劳德一边说着，一边继续举起锤子往下敲。他转过头看了眼一直相互纠缠不休的敌手，很清楚自己此刻并没有剑护身，不过没什么大不了的。很显然他们不再专注于互相厮杀上了。

萨菲罗斯看起来……一副不爽的样子。很显然他想说什么，但是在开口和说话之间，一阵长长长长的咳嗽呛住了所有的话语，然后，再一次，花瓣纷飞。美得不像是真的——只要你能忽视掉那些咳咳咳咳的声音。

这次那支独树一帜的花是橘色的，还带着点紫色条痕。看起来有那么一点不怀好意，不过还挺合适的。

萨菲罗斯这次没把花给他，他只是站在那里，横眉竖眼的，直到克劳德自己走过去把花拿在手里。

\---

这是种很少见的三色堇，只在秘银矿地区才有生长。根据那个花语解释网站——克劳德现在已经加了书签——它代表的是敌对的念想。

克劳德很肯定你不应该就这么把花给人，不过说回来，也没人真的送过他花。谁知道呢。

\---

几天之后他回到艾治，在第七天堂和朋友们小聚，喝一杯。尤菲来了，跳过来给了他一个大大的拥抱，跑开的时候克劳德看见她身上T恤，不禁又多看了两眼。

上面写的是五台文字，他完全不懂，但是图片是一个人……从嘴里往外冒花。有粉色，白色，橘色和青色的，但是没有黑色。但是，可是，这也太恰巧了。

“斯特莱夫，我还以为你又直了呢，”尤菲一边说一边挑起眉，“我只把你当哥哥，不是发卡。所以别盯着我，不然小心你的脑袋。嗯？”

“不是，只是，呃，你的T。”克劳德说着，脸有点发烫，然后指着上面图案。

“哦！你喜欢Hanahaki？我不知道你还喜欢W-Pop！”尤菲整个人都开心起来。

克劳德愣愣地来回看了她好几次，迷惑不解：“我不知道你在说什么，尤菲。”

她咯咯笑着，撞了撞他的肩：“这是五台的流行乐队，Hanahaki。是这个意思。”

“那个花什么的，”克劳德又指着图案，“呃，那个人咳出花来。”

“没错，那个就是Hanahaki，”她向他解释，“是五台的传说，有个邪恶的武士单相思，他受到诅咒，只要在他所爱的人身边他就会一直咳出花来。在我们那里这个就是指你爱某人但是那个人并不爱你，就像是，呃，成语，俗语，一样的？比如说‘我为她吐花了’还是什么的。总之啦，那个乐队就用了这个词，就，虽然很恶心但是也很酷，演唱会里面，那个歌手还会——”

克劳德没有听到听她接下去说了些什么，沉溺在自己的思绪里。

单相思？

不。

肯定哪里出问题了。

\---

他简单搜了一下Hanahaki，大部分都是关于尤菲最喜欢的乐队，不过他还是找到一点关于传说的故事和图。

基本上都是讲一个令人畏惧，残酷无情的五台战士爱上了一名美丽公主，而她却仁慈而善良。战士对温柔和爱一无所知，而每次他试着对她友善，赢得她的芳心，却都只会吓到她。

故事接下来有几种不同的发展：一种是战士喝下了某种能让他吐露爱语的药剂，因而不停地咳出花朵；而另外一种说法则是他寻求引导，但是却因为语焉不详，导致了最后的花吐症；而最常见的则是战士向国王提亲，但是国王并不打算接纳他，于是设法让他吞下了种子，以保护自己的女儿。设法。

这应该是某种道德上的教化意义，告诉人们在从他人那里索取什么东西 **之前** 成为一个好人，配得上他所索取之物的人，这种感觉？克劳德不确定，不过这比较说得通。

只是……萨菲罗斯在他面前咳得昏天暗地，到处都是花……这一点也说不 **通** 。

克劳德听了几首Hanahaki的歌，还不错，虽然他对歌词一窍不通。

\---

下一次萨菲罗斯出现的时候，克劳德那个陆行鸟棚的活正接近尾声。他看着他，然后耸了耸肩，说道：“我需要人帮把手，把招牌敲在这里。如果你不打算和我说些什么，那可能就不会有花冒出来了。”

萨菲罗斯的眼睛里燃烧着恨意和凶光，但是他大步走开的样子就像，好吧，就像一名特种兵。他走到围栏的尽头，拿起一把榔头，然后开始工作。

一直到黄昏，一切都安静无声。克劳德走到他身边，说道：“你要点水，还是别的什么吗？”

萨菲罗斯的回答是一阵黑色的花，还有一朵别的颜色的——就长在米德加郊外的也地上，通常被叫做“墙花”的那种。

克劳德事后找了找，花语是厄逆中的忠诚。

好吧，萨菲罗斯本人就是个永不消失的厄运。

\---

“你看，这根本毫无意义，”克劳德在下一次萨菲罗斯出现的时候说道，“你恨我。你一直都想杀了我，但是你给我的那些花，它们的意义。”

萨菲罗斯正努力不要继续咳出来。

克劳德叹了口气：“算了，别管了，过来帮我修一下仓库。”

他这次收到的花的赠物是贡加加的紫色花朵，扎克斯以前不知道为什么叫它“怪物的鼻子”。

它的意义是恒久的兴味。

克劳德觉得能模模糊糊抓到点什么，虽然不喜欢，但是多少能摸到点线索。

\---

第二天，他从市场回来的时候看见门上有一张便签。

门口的小道上撒着大量的黑色花瓣，仿佛某种诡异的游行，而便签则用正宗钉在门上，中心是一朵血红玫瑰。

上面写道：

**你是唯一配得上我的宿仇。**

**——萨**

克劳德笑得死去活来，把正宗拔了出来，放在一旁。他走进屋里，将玫瑰轻轻放在一杯水中。

然后泡了一壶茶，静静地等着。

当他感到了熟悉的电流冲过身体，仿佛暴雨来临，他说道：“你也可以进来喝杯茶。”

萨菲罗斯的咳嗽声响彻整个屋子。

END


End file.
